This is Love!
by Damen-the-Noah
Summary: John, Sam e Seis deixam Paradise em busca dos outros números. Em uma nova cidade, um ar novo, novas possibilidades, e por que não, novos amores?  Sam e Seis descobrem novas sensações e terão que enfrentar alguns obstáculos para descobrir o que é o amor.


- Ei, Sam, tá me ouvindo? – perguntou John, passando a mão na frente do rosto do garoto, esperando que ele respondesse.  
>- Ahn, o que você disse? – falou o menor, piscando, como se tivesse saido de um transe.<br>- Você tem sonhado acordado muito ultimamente, sabia? – falou John, fazendo uma curva e então olhando para o amigo – O que é que está te distraindo?  
>Sam se manteve calado, olhando para ele, enquanto pensava em uma resposta para a pergunta. Nem ele sabia o que estava fazendo com que ele ficasse sonhando acordado o tempo todo. Ele deu de ombros e acrescentou um "não sei", olhando pela janela. A paisagem era verde e passava não muito rápido, porque John ainda não se sentia seguro dirigindo. O sol estava se pondo e isso dificultava ainda mais a tarefa, já que estavam indo para o oeste. Olhando pelo retrovisor, era possível ver que para o leste já estava bem escuro, e em algum ponto o céu mesclava o azul noturno e o laranja do final do dia em um degradê natural. As nuvens no horizonte estão tingidas de vários tons de vermelho, enquanto as na direção oposta estavam escuras e difíceis de ver.<br>No meio de tudo isso, uma moto vermelha se destacava, atrás do carro, acompanhando o ritmo do veículo, apesar de sua motorista estar impaciente. Ela acelerou, passando para a esquerda, ficando lado-a-lado com o carro e batendo na janela do motorista. John abaixou a janela e botou o braço para fora, tentando parecer mais no controle da situação do que de fato estava. Ele se sentia bem desconfortável atrás do volante, e preferia deixar essa parte para Sam, mas acho que não seria a coisa mais prudente a se fazer enquanto ele estava passando por esse surto de déficit de atenção.  
>- Ei, lesma, não dá para ir mais rápido? – perguntou Seis, desejando não ter soado tão agressiva. Ela estava cansada e queria achar logo um lugar para dormir. Os mogadorianos estavam a apenas algumas cidades de distância, se a pista que ela conseguiu estivesse certa, e era melhor manter distância deles. Não haviam achado nenhum outro número ainda, e isso também era frustrante. Mas ela sabia que tudo isso também pertubava John, e sabia, mesmo que ele não admitisse, que ele tinha alguns problemas com o carro.<br>- Acho que não precisamos de pressa – ele disse, e continuou olhando para a frente, os olhos apertados devido ao sol.  
>Seis suspirou e disse:<br>- Sabia que você pode abaixar isso ai, não é? – ela apontou com a cabeça. John baixou o visor do carro, envergonhado, porque havia se esquecido completamente daquilo.  
>Seis ficou calada por um momento, olhando para a frente, dando a impressão que havia pego de Sam aquela mania de sonhar acordado.<br>- Não acha que dá pra acelerar nem um pouquinho? – ela perguntou, mais gentil, porém tentando manter o tom indeferente na voz.  
>- Acho que um pouco, tudo bem – disse John, inspirando e pisando fraco no acelarador. O carro chegou aos 60 quilometros por hora e ele se mexeu no banco, procurando arranjar uma posição mais confortável, mas sabia que o que provocava o desconforto era a tensão.<br>Seis acelerou e passou a frente do carro, se distanciando alguns metros, mas sem sumir de vista. Seus pensamentos estavam nos mogadorianos e em quanto tempo os alcançariam se continuassem naquela velocidade. Não queria admitir, mas havia sido bom terem trazido Sam, por que ele de fato dirigia muito melhor do que John, e bem mais rápido. Estava escurecendo e eles não deveriam continuar na estrada por muito tempo. Seis havia dito a eles logo no começo da viagem que era bom evitar viajar de noite, pois os faróis poderiam chamar atenção.  
>Sam havia prendido a respiração quando John começou a conversar com Seis, sem se dar conta, e quando ela finalmente se afastou, ele respirou fundo, só então percebendo que estava sem ar.<br>- Você está bem mesmo? – perguntou John, olhando de relance para o amigo, sem querer tirar os olhos da estrada por muito tempo – Tem andado tão estranho esses dias.  
>- Estou bem – falou Sam, se virando para ele – Só acho... Não sei, tenho estado meio distraido.<br>- Ah, jura? – John comentou sarcasticamente, rindo – tanto quanto podia sob a tensão de dirigir – Se você não tivesse me dito, eu nunca advinharia.  
>Sam resmungou qualquer coisa e seus olhos buscaram a moto vermelha que agora os havia ultrapassado. Ele olhava para ela sempre como se fosse a primeira vez que a visse. Não para a moto, mas para sua motorista. Seis havia insistido que ele não deveria ir na viajem, e reclamou disso os primeiros quilometros sem parar, até que John a cortou dizendo que sem Sam eles não continuariam. O garoto sabia que seria mais seguro para o amigo ficar em Paradise com Mark e Sarah, mas tinha que admitir que era muito melhor viajar na companhia dele, porque Seis não era uma boa parceira de conversas.<br>- Como acha que está Sarah? – perguntou Sam, se forçando a dizer alguma coisa.  
>John mordeu o lábio, apreenssivo. Havia sido muito difícil deixar a namorada para trás, e só o fez por que sabia que a estaria colocando em perigo se a levasse com ele naquela jornada. E também por que Mark estava com ela, e apesar dos confrontos iniciais, ele havia mostrado seu caráter durante a invasão na escola, em que não só salvou Sarah, mas o próprio John, e o garoto se sentia seguro sabendo que havia deixado-a com ele.<br>- Se a pista de Seis estiver certa – ele disse, quando parecia que não ia mais responder – Os mogadorianos já devem ter deixado Paradise a muito tempo. Acho que ela está segura – ele disse, querendo ter certeza absoluta de suas palavras.  
>O resto da viagem foi silenciosa, até que o sol sumiu por completo. Seis, ficando mais nervosa quando viu que John acendeu os faróis – e apagou, e acendeu, e repetiu isso várias vezes até se acertar – acelerou e fez um sinal para que ele a seguisse.<br>Respirando fundo, John acelerou, quase tremendo de nervosismo. Ele fez uma nota mental se lembrando de que quando tudo isso acabar, seria bastante rico para ter um motorista e nunca mais ter que dirigir na vida. E então ele se lembrou que quando tudo aquilo acabasse, ele logo retornaria para Lorien. Deixaria Sarah, deixaria Sam, deixaria definitivamente Paradise – deixaria a Terra.  
>Afastou esses pensamentos balançando a cabeça, e olhou para o lado, tentado a parar o carro e deixar Sam dirigir, mas o garoto estava dormindo, e John se viu sem saida a não ser acompanhar Seis, que parecia acelerar cada vez mais. Ele viu quando ela desacelerou, e logo viu o porque. Havia uma placa azul não muito longe, onde estava escrito "Bem vindo à Middle Town". Um nome não muito original, definitivamente nada criativo, mas acolhedor e certamente eles não poderiam ter esperado nada melhor.<br>Eles continuaram na estrada por mais algum tempo quando avistaram as primeiras casas, pequenas e talvez menores que as de Paradise, e, no meio de todas as construções baixas, havia uma maior, com talvez três andares, sem contar o sótão, e era pintado de verde escuro e branco, com algumas partes em um tom areia, uma combinação agradável aos olhos e que, apesar de ser a maior construção não importa para onde se olhasse, fazia aquela pousada sumir no meio da paisagem.  
>"Perfeito" pensou John, sabendo que Seis havia pensado a mesma coisa assim que havistou a estalagem. Eles pararam em frente a pousada e ela desceu da moto, em poucos segundos já chegando ao lado do carro e esperando por eles.<br>- Ei, acorda, preguiçoso – falou John, cutucando Sam. O garoto acordou com um sobressalto, os olhos vermelhos de sono, uma aparência cansada. Ele parecia meio desnorteado, um pouco perdido, e piscou algumas vezes até assimilar onde estava e voltar a realidade – Estava tendo um sonho bom, hein? – John falou, rindo, descendo do carro. Sam os acompanhou de perto, tão cansado que subir os poucos degraus da pousada parecia um esforço gigantesco.  
>Quando passaram pela porta de entrada, na recepção estava uma garota jovem, porém mais velha que os dois garotos, talvez regulando de idade com Seis, talvez ainda assim um pouco mais velha que ela também.<br>- Boa noite – ela disse, simpática, os olhos passando pelos três jovens que acabavam de chegar. Olhou primeiro para John – seu olhar for atraido por ele – e depois para Seis, e seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco, mas muito rapidamente voltou, quando viu que eles mantinham uma distância que deixava claro que não havia nada entre eles – Bem vindos à pousada Night Light.  
>Só então ela notou o outro garoto, que vinha andando devagar. Ele era mais baixo e mais magro, quase sumindo perto do outro. Estava claramente cansado e parecia que iria desmaiar e pegar no sono ali mesmo.<br>- Dois quartos, por favor – disse John, sacudindo o ombro de Sam quando a cabeça dele começou a baixar e seus olhos foram se fechando lentamente – Um com duas camas de solteiro, o outro tanto faz.  
>Seis ficaria sozinha em um quarto, então realmente não importava se a cama seria de solteiro ou de casal. A garota se abaixou e pegou uma caixa de plástico onde estavam várias chaves, e estendeu duas para ele.<br>- Sorte de vocês que chegaram na baixa estação – ela disse, simpática – Se não seria difícil arranjar dois quartos.  
>John e Seis agradeceram, subindo as escadas que levavam ao andar de cima, procurando nas portas o número que estava escrito em suas chaves sobre um pedaço de esparadrapo.<br>- Então, como vai dizer a ela que tem namorada? – disse Seis – Vai dar uma cortada fria e cruel ou vai ser gentil e compreensivo?  
>- O que? – perguntou John, totalmente alheio ao que ela estava dizendo. Seis riu e olhou para ele.<br>- Aquela garota estava te secando tanto que tive medo que você morresse desidratado! Jura que não percebeu?  
>- Não foi nada disso – ele respondeu, dando de ombros.<br>- Aham, claro – ela disse, revirando os olhos – Se é isso que o amor faz com as pessoas, não quero ficar apaixonada.  
>- E o que o amor faz com as pessoas? – ele perguntou.<br>- Deixa elas cegas e idiotas – ele disse, contendo uma risada – A garota te olhava como se você fosse o último biscoito do pacote, John!  
>Ele apenas deu de ombros de novo e continuou andando, os pensamentos voltando sempre para Sarah. Seis se calou, porque viu que o garoto realmente não havia percebido o interesse nada discreto da outra, e sabendo que por hora, era melhor deixar assim mesmo.<br>- Achei meu quarto – ela disse, e então os dois ouviram o barulho de alguma coisa caindo no chão. Sam estava esparramado no chão de madeira da estalagem, de olhos fechados, completamente adormecido.  
>Seis riu quando John teve que levantá-lo e passar um dos braços dele por seu pescoço, enquanto segurava o corpo do garoto para mantê-lo de pé.<br>- Sabe, foi até divertido ele vir com a gente – disse Seis, sorrindo – Ele vai nos fazer dar umas boas risadas.  
>- Sorte que ele não é pesado – John disse, enquanto ia para o quarto ao lado. Ele destrancou a porta e jogou Sam na primeira cama que viu. Voltou ao corredor para pegar as duas malas e as colocou em qualquer canto. Acendeu a luz e viu o aposento pequeno e aconchegante, a outra cama perto da janela, com o lençol impecavelmente dobrado, e o travesseiro tão convidativo. Só então se deu conta do quanto ele próprio estava cansado, e bateu a mão no interruptor, apagando a luz, e se jogou na cama, adormecendo logo depois.<p>

Sam estava sonhando com a mesma coisa havia algum tempo. Não o mesmo sonho, mas o contexto geral era o mesmo. Ele se sentia cansado e com uma sensação estranha. Esse fator sempre se repetia em todos os sonhos. Ele via John, Sarah, Mark em todos os sonhos, mas eles não o faziam se sentir diferente. Em todo o sonho ele encontrava Emily, e os dois se beijavam, até que tudo parecia estar muito mais quente, e de fato começava a pegar fogo, literalmente. As chamas os envolviam e ele se via no porão da casa de Mark, na noite do incêndio.  
>O sonho terminava sempre quando ele se via no colégio de Paradise, no meio da invasão, e apesar de todo o tumulto, aquela sensação estranha havia passado e sido substituida por outra, que parecia queimar dentro dele, algo que o fazia se sentir muito bem, como não havia se sentido em nehuma outra ocasião.<br>E então ele acordava.  
>Os fatores básicos se repetiam, mas os detalhes mudavam. As vezes, entre uma passagem do sonho e outra, ele via Emily com um dos jogadores de futebol que andavam com Mark. Seu estômago se revirava, e ele pensava que eram ciúmes. Outras vezes, ele estava beijando Emily, mas parecia sentir algo de diferente, e quando se afastava, não era Emily que estava ali. E quando percebia isso, as chamas sumiam e... Ele acordava. Não conseguia nunca lembrar qual era o rosto que havia tomado o lugar de Emily.<br>Quando John o acordou no carro, ele estava exatamente nessa parte do sonho, em que, no beijo do beijo, algo mudava. Não era mais a boca de Emily, não era mais a lingua dela que ele sentia junto da sua. E nessa parte ele sempre se afastava, mas não dessa vez. Decidiu ficar e explorar aquela boca desconhecida, pois sabia que se afastasse a garota, acordaria e não saberia quem ela era. O beijo era mais intenso, e ele sentiu a garota o puxar para mais perto. Alguma coisa o cutucou nas costelas, uma sensação estranha, e seus olhos se abriram. Ele se viu dentro do carro, na frente da pousada, e extremamente irritado por John o ter acordado naquele momento.  
>Agora, ele estava novamente naquele sonho, mas dessa vez ele corria pelo colégio; não para se salvar, não para procurar John, Sarah ou Mark, nada disso. Ele corria para encontrar aquela garota que insistia em aparecer no lugar de Emily. E ele sabia que ela estava lá, por que aquela sensação que sentia quando a beijava se apoderava dele.<br>Por impulsso, ele abriu uma porta, e pensou que havia colidido contra alguma coisa, mas na verdade era toda a intensidade daquele sentimento o atingindo como se fosse um muro sólido. Seis estava dentro da sala, olhando para ele de modo enigmático.

Seis se revirava na cama, sem conseguir dormir. Uma sensação estranha tomava conta dela, algo que ela não sabia dizer o que era. Aquilo a estava assustando, pois ela não havia sentido aquilo antes. Ouviu passos no corredor e parou de se mexer e respirar, os olhos ainda fechados, ouvindo. Os passos pararam bem na frente da porta de seu quarto, que então começou a se abrir lentamente, e ela viu um vulto parado ali...  
>A garota acordou quase pulando da cama. Não conseguia se lembrar de seu sonho, mas havia sido algo muito chocante ou assustador para fazê-la acordar desse jeito.<br>- Mogadorianos – murmurou, respirando depressa, agitada – Só posso ter sonhado com eles, por Pittacus Lore! – ela pulou da cama e olhou para o relógio em cima do criado-mudo. Quatro e meia da manhã. O sol nem havia surgido.  
>Ela murmurava coisas como "Eu avisei para John ir mais rápido" ou "Agora eles estão nos alcançando" enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, nervosa. Seis estava tão cansada que não conseguia nem manter os olhos abertos direito, e quando esbarrou na cama, se jogou sobre ela, vencida pela exaustão. Adormeceu novamente tendo em mente que naquela hora, com todos exaustos, nada poderia ser resolvido. Mas de manhã, assim que todos acordassem, ela falaria com eles, nem que isso significasse partir dali no momento seguinte.<p>

- Então, John, estou tão nervosa! – ela disse, quase batendo a mão no copo de suco a sua frente – Nunca me senti tão nervosa antes, exceto em momentos muito críticos ou perigosos. Acho que deviamos sair daqui imediatamente.  
>O garoto ouvia suas palavras com atenção e mal havia tocado nas torradas ou nos ovos mexidos em seu prato. Só havia comido de fato as duas fatias de bacon, enquanto ouvia Seis falar sem parar sobre seus temores, que os mogadorianos deviam estar perto, que ele devia ter dirigido mais rápido, que ela foi irreponsável por deixá-los continuar na estrada até tão tarde, que devia ter colocado a moto na caminhonete se dirigir...<br>- Seis, concordaria plenamente com tudo o que você está falando – ele disse, quando percebeu que ela não iria parar – Mas eu não senti nada parecido. Não tive nenhum sonho com os mogadorianos ou uma sensação, uma visão, um calafrio. Dormi igual a uma pedra e acordei me sentindo muito bem. Por isso acho que o que você teve foi só um tremendo de um pesadelo, e podemos descançar aqui por enquanto. Não temos pista de nenhum outra número, a não ser a nove, que deve estar em algum lugar da Argentina, então é melhor aproveitarmos que estamos aqui e procurar notícias sobre os outros, do que pegar a estrada e talvez nos afastar de onde eles estão. Até porque temos que encontrá-los para avisar que o feitiço que nos protegia foi quebrado, agora que nos encontramos.  
>Ela o ouviu, nervosa, mordendo a ponta de um dedo, os olhos arregalados e ansiosos. Ele nunca tinha visto Seis tão pertubada antes, e qualquer que fosse o sonho que ela tivesse tido, devia ter sido algo realmente muito assustador para deixá-la naquele estado.<br>- Mas John... – ela começou quando ele parou de falar, mas o garoto levantou a mão, fazendo-a parar no meio da frase.  
>- Não se esqueça que eu e você estamos acostumados a essa vida – ele disse – Mas não Sam. Você viu como ele está acabado. Está dormindo até agora.<br>Quando John tocou no nome de Sam, algo atingiu Seis em cheio, e ela quase gritou quando respondeu:  
>- Eu disse para não trazer ele! – ela bateu na mesa, se encolhendo quando viu que os dois casais que estavam sentados em mesas próximas olhavam para ela.<br>- Pelo o que eu me lembre – disse John, levantando uma sobrancelha – Foram vocês dois que combinaram tudo enquanto eu estava desacordado depois da batalha, ou estou errado?  
>Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas não encontrou resposta, então cruzou os braços, encostou as costas na cadeira e o fuzilou com o olhar.<br>- Acho que eu ainda estava atordoada com a batalha quando decidi aquilo – ela falou, quase resmungando – E de qualquer maneira, ele insistiu tanto, e foi ele que me salvou na escola, então...  
>- Então devemos a ele um descanço – disse John, finalizando a conversa e dando a primeira garfada nos ovos que começavam a esfriar – Se algo acontecer, pode ser que ele nos salve de novo.<br>Ele deu um longo gole no suco de laranja em seu copo e voltou a comer, devorando tudo rapidamente, tamanha era sua fome. Seis, ainda não convencida e totalmente preocupada, deu duas mordidas em sua torrada e um pequeno gole no suco, passando o resto do tempo pensando em todas as possibilidades e alternativas do que fariam a seguir, apesar de John ter deixado claro que não sairiam dali.  
>Quando ele terminou de comer, ela se levantou imediatamente, ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha.<br>- Vou então começar a procurar notícias sobre os outros – ela falou, saindo sem que ele tivesse tempo para dizer nada.  
>Ela se trancou no quarto e foi até a janela, nervosa. O dia estava brilhando, ensolarado, e mal haviam nuvens no céu. O calor era forte, mas uma leve brisa soprava, amenizando o clima.<br>- Definitavamente, acho que não é o tempo mais favorável aos mogadorianos – ela admitiu, sabendo que aquela raça odiava a luz forte.  
>Foi até o quarto dos garotos pegar o notebook de John – havia deixado o seu e praticamente tudo o que tinha para trás quando foi atrás dele em Paradise – e abriu a porta com cuidado. A claridade que passava pelas cortinas finas era o suficiente para que ela enxergasse as malas, e foi até elas tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho.<br>Se assustou quando ouviu um som de respiração, mas lembrou que Sam ainda estava dormindo. Olhou para trás e viu ele deitado na cama, o lençol caido no chão, ainda com as roupas do dia anterior. Estava realmente pertubada com aquela história dos mogadorianos, pois havia se assustado com um garoto que devia pesar a metade dela e que não conseguiria nem fazer cócegas nela.  
>Ela balançou a cabeça, percebendo que estava parada olhando para ele, e levou a mochila de John até o corredor, encostando a porta e tirando o notebook. Depois, com o notebook debaixo do braço, entrou novamente no quarto e colocou a mochila devolta no lugar. Quando ia saindo, olhou para trás uma vez, não sabendo o porque, e beliscou a si mesma para deixar de agir feito uma idiota e sair logo dali. Fechou a porta com cuidado e foi até o seu quarto, onde ligou o notebook e começou a procurar notícias sobre os outros números.<p>

Ouviu batidas na porta e murmurou um "entra" desinteressado. John apareceu na porta do quarto, com Sam atrás dele.  
>- Estamos indo dar uma olhada na cidade, quer vir conosco? – perguntou o lorieno. Ela negou com a cabeça, os olhos fixos na tela do computador – Vamos, Seis, você está ai a horas! – ela olhou para o relógio e viu que já eram três e meia da tarde – Vai fazer bem pegar um ar, vamos – disse John sorrindo para ela.<br>Seis fechou o laptop, suspirando, e se levantou. Não vai fazer mal sair, ela pensou, enquanto ia até a porta. O único motivo de John tê-la convencido a ficar naquela cidade foi o fato de que não se lembrava de absolutamente nada do sonho, e assim não podia afirmar com certeza se tratar dos mogadorianos. Mas quando cruzou aquela porta, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, e ela tropeçou, mas John a segurou antes que ela caisse.  
>- Obrigado – ela disse.<br>- Não vai começar a ficar estranha você também – disse a voz de John, ao lado dela, e ela viu que quem a havia segurado era Sam.  
>Ela se afastou dele depressa demais e os dois ficaram olhando para ela. Seis se virou e entrou no quarto, batendo a porta.<br>- Podem ir sem mim! – ela disse, do outro lado da porta.  
>Os dois garotos se olharam, e Sam deu de ombros.<br>- Se ela está mal, é melhor que fique aqui mesmo – ele disse, sem nem notar que estava com o rosto vermelho desde o momento em que havia segurado Seis.

As casas da cidade haviam ficado para trás, e agora os dois garotos chegam na área comercial. As lojas eram tão pequenas quanto as casas, mas igualmente bem cuidadas, e tinham fachadas coloridas e chamativas. As vitrines e os preços estampados nelas eram convidativos.  
>- Eu vou dar uma olhada naquela loja – disse John, apontando para uma pequena loja de roupas do outro lado da rua – Você vem comigo?<br>Sam, com as mãos nos bolsos e distraido, olhou para a única loja que não esperava encontrar ali: uma loja de informática.  
>- Acho que vou olhar aquela – ele apontou.<br>- É seguro deixar você andando por ai nesse estado? – perguntou John.  
>- Que estado? – Sam indagou.<br>- Esse – disse John – Você mal vê aonde anda, não ouve o que a gente fala...  
>- Vou ficar bem, John, sou bastante crescido, okay? – ele disse, atravessando a rua e indo para a loja de informática que ficava três lojas depois da de roupas.<br>- Você vai ficar bem... Ele acha que eu sou o que, uma criança? – murmurou Sam, tropeçando ao subir na calçada. Olhou para os lados e viu que John olhava para ele na entrada da loja de roupas, com uma sobrancelha levantada e os braços cruzados. Ele se virou de costas para o lorieno e entrou na loja de informática.  
>Ele olhou as coisas sem verdadeiro interesse, parando para ver realmente uma peço ou outra, mas não queria comprar nada dali. Na verdade, havia sido mais um pretesto para se afastar de John e ficar sozinho do que qualquer outra coisa. Precisava pensar e colocar as idéias em ordem. Quem era aquela garota? Seria alguém que ele conhecia? Não, ele nunca havia sentido aquilo só por estar perto de alguém. E o que Seis estava fazendo no seu sonho? Ela devia ter arranjado outra forma de o infernizar e descoberto algum legado para invadir seus sonhos, era isso.<br>Sam sacudiu a cabeça, pensando no quanto aquela idéia era estúpida, e saiu da loja, pois já havia passado por todas as prateleiras três vezes e o balconista havia começado a ficar impaciente. Ficou olhando as outras lojas, de pé na calçada, sem sentir vontade de entrar em nenhuma. Tinha consigo pouco dinheiro, a maioria estava com John, afinal, era ele que tinha uma conta milhonária no banco.  
>Por algum motivo, ele pensou em Seis, trancada no quarto, e como ela tropeçou mais cedo. Ela sempre mostrava tanta segurança em tudo o que fazia, e tropeçar assim por nada... Não era o perfil dela. John havia falado que ela estava muito nervosa de manhã, de um jeito que ele nunca havia visto ela ficar nesse quase um mês que se conheciam. Poderia ser pouco tempo, mas a garota loriena nunca demonstrou nada perto da insegurança que estava sentindo durante aquele café-da-manhã.<br>Seus olhos pararam em uma loja com uma fachada verde vibrante, com detalhes em rosa e amarelo. Sem pensar direito no que fazia, entrou na Vicky's Flower, encontrando uma simpática senhora no balcão.  
>- Olá, meu jovem – disse a senhora, sorrindo. Ele foi até ela e antes que pudesse falar, ela continuou – Flores para a namorada?<br>Sam ficou vermelho e desviou o olhar, corando cada vez mais. As mãos afundaram nos bolsos e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
>- Para uma amiga – ele disse, sem olhar para a senhora – Acho que ela não está se sentindo bem e... Não sei bem se ela gosta de flores, mas... Acho que talvez ela possa gostar.<br>A mulher o analisou por alguns instantes com um largo sorriso no rosto, seus cabelos já bem brancos presos de um modo simples, óculos pequenos presos ao pescoço por uma fina cordinha dourada.  
>- Rosas? – ela perguntou para ele.<br>Sam corou ainda mais, querendo sumir.  
>- Acho que seria muito... Romântico, sei lá – ele disse – Talvez algo mais simples.<br>A mulher sorriu para ele, como se ele tivesse passado em algum tipo de teste, e saiu de trás do balcão andando pela loja, pegando flores de várias prateleiras.  
>- Frésia, argeratum, gérbera – ela ia falando para si mesma, cantando o nome das flores enquanto as pegava aparentemente de modo aleatório – cravos... E sim, algumas destas – ela disse, pegando rosas que pareciam ser menores que as normais e tinham um tom rosa bem claro. Arrumou tudo em um buquê, já devolta ao balcão, e com um fita amarela deu um laço no papel rosa claro que envolvia as flores.<br>Sam olhou para ela, não muito seguro sobre a escolha das flores. Ele não entendia nada daquilo, mas nunca tinha ouvido falar na maioria das flores que a mulher havia pego e se perguntou se ela não estava tentando lhe vender as mais caras.  
>- Não são as flores mais populares – disse ela, olhando para o buquê, adimirando-o – Mas as flores tem significados, sabia? Elas tem energia também. Essas são perfeitas para sua amiga – ela disse, lhe entregando o buquê simples, mas bonito.<br>- Quanto é? – perguntou Sam.  
>- Cinco dólares – a mulher disse.<br>Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, com a carteira já na mão, mas a mulher apenas continuou sorrindo para ele.  
>- Só isso? – ele perguntou.<br>- Se quiser que eu cobre mais... – ela disse, e riu quando ele rapidamente tirou uma nota de cinco e a entregou.  
>- Muito obrigado – ele disse, se virando para ir embora.<br>- Boa sorte com a sua amiga – disse a senhora – Espero que ela melhore!  
>- Obrigado – disse Sam de novo, se virando para a mulher, e então ele saiu da loja.<br>Ele pensou em esperar por John, mas não queria que ele o visse com aquelas flores, então pegou seu celular e ligou para ele, avisando que estava voltando para a pousada.  
>Foi até o quarto de Seis e bateu na porta. Ninguém respondeu. Bateu de novo, nada. Abriu a porta devagar entrou. Não havia ninguém no quarto. Começou a ficar preocupado quando ouviu o celular vibrar e viu que era uma menssagem de texto de John.<br>"Seis mudou de idéia, está aqui comigo. Não se preocupe".  
>Ele relaxou, um pouco desapontado por Seis não estar ali para que ele entregasse as flores, mas feliz porque assim, evitaria de ficar constrangido. Deixou as flores em cima da cama dela e saiu, fechando a porta e indo para o seu quarto.<br>Sam ficou deitado na cama por algum tempo, no quarto escuro, olhando para o teto. O dia estava lindo lá fora, mas ele não sentia vontade de sair. John e Seis ainda estavam na rua e ele queria ficar sozinho, com seus próprios pensamentos. E com a garota que insistia em aparecer neles. Ele simplesmente não conseguia adimitir a idéia que vinha passando por sua cabeça. Não podia ser seis, simplesmente não podia, e isso estava fora de questão.  
>Seus olhos começavam a se fechar quando a porta foi aberta e John entrou, com duas sacolas de tamanho médio não muito cheias.<br>- O que comprou? – falou Sam, se sentando na cama, na verdade nem um pouco interessado, mas sabendo que o amigo devia estar sentindo falta de sua companhia.  
>- Só algumas roupas – falou John, jogando tudo na cama e pegando a mochila. Ele tirava dela as roupas velhas e as jogava na cama, enquanto guardava as novas. Separou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca regata, colocando-as debaixo do braço – Vou tomar um banho, a recepcionista disse que o jantar deve sair daqui a pouco. Você devia ter ido comprar algumas roupas novas também – ele acrescentou quando estava na porta do banheiro – Aqui o clima é bem mais quente que em Paradise.<br>Sam concordou com a cabeça só por concodar, e murmurou um "comprarei amanhã" não muito convincente.  
>- John... – ele disse, quando Garde estava fechando a porta branca – Você sabe que é melhor manter distância daquela garota, não sabe?<br>O lorieno piscou para ele, sem entender.  
>- A Seis? – ele disse, confuso – Pensei que vocês já tivessem superado isso de ódio mútuo...<br>- Você sabe que não é da Seis que estou falando – Sam o cortou – A garota da recepção. Eu sei que você é fiel a Sarah e não vai traí-la nunca, mas por que dar mole, não é? Corta logo o barato dela antes que ela fique se engraçando ainda mais pra cima de você.  
>- Você também com essa história? – falou John, revirando os olhos – Ai você e a Seis ainda me perguntam por que eu digo que vocês estão estranhos. Aquela garota não quer nada comigo.<br>Sam o olhou por um instante, medindo e analisando as palavras do amigo. Ele parecia acreditar em tudo que falava.  
>- Pode ser – o menor falou, sem demonstrar um pingo de confiança no que disse.<br>John fechou a porta do banheiro deixando o garoto sozinho no quarto novamente. Sam estava tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que havia se esquecido completamente da vida. Eles precisavam mesmo de mais um laptop, para agilizar as pesquisas, e ele deveria ter comprado um naquela tarde. Sabia que John não falaria nada, por que achava que ele estava muito cansado e abatido, e ele não gostava de ser tratado como o mais fraco do grupo, apesar de ser verdade.  
>A porta se abriu novamente, despertando o garoto de deus pensamentos, e Seis entrou rapidamente, com as flores na mão.<br>- Qual dos dois engraçadinhos colocou isso no meu quarto? – ela disse, e vendo que só Sam estava ali, parou – Cade o John?  
>Mas ela ouviu o barulho de água do chuveiro e logo soube onde ele estava.<br>- Desculpa gritar com você, Sam – ela disse, as palavras sairam mais ásperas do que ela queria – deve ter sido uma piada do John...  
>- Fui... Fui eu... – ele disse, de cabeça baixa, gaguejando. Ela não disse nada e ele criou coragem para olhar para a garota, que estava parada, olhando para ele – Eu pensei que você fosse gostar, desculpe. Achei que estava meio mal de manhã então...<br>- Ah, não precisa se desculpar – ela disse, envergonhada, apertando com uma mão o braço que segurava as flores – Eu até gostei, sabia? São bonitas... Você que escolheu? – ela não olhava nos olhos dele enquanto falava.  
>- Foi a mulher da loja – Sam estava vermelho e também procurava fugir do olhar de Seis, tímido – Bom, que bom que gostou – tentou sorrir, mas não se saiu muito bem – Então...<br>- Então... – Seis repetiu, e se seguiu um silêncio constrangedor no quarto, em que nenhum dos dois falava ou olhava para o outro.  
>A porta do banheiro foi aberta – o som da água já havia parado, mas nenhum dos dois havia percebido, e John saiu envolto somente em uma toalha branca.<br>- Sam, acho que esqueci a... – ele parou ao ver que Seis estava no quarto e corou, fanzendo mensão de voltar ao banheiro, mas Seis se virou de costas para ele, vermelha, embora não soubesse se havia sido por ver o lorieno semi-nu ou por aquele momento estranho com Sam.  
>- Já estou saindo, não se preocupe – ela disse indo para a porta do quarto, parando e voltando rapidamente, sem olhar na direção de John. Ela encostou os lábios no rosto de Sam, o que fez o garoto congelar onde estava.<br>- Obrigado – ela disse, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás dela.  
>John assistia tudo calado, e quando a loriena saiu, ele foi até Sam, sorrindo.<br>- O que foi isso? – ele disse, um tom de divertimento e surpresa na voz. Mas Sam apenas olhava para o nada, os olhos arregalados e a boca um pouco aberta, sem sequer notar a presença do amigo. John riu e pegou a roupa debaixo na mochila, voltando para o banheiro e se vestindo. Quando voltou para o quarto, a expressão natural de Sam já estava voltando, mas ainda havia um ar de incredulidade em seu rosto.  
>- John, você viu... – ele disse, olhando para o amigo, em busca de uma confirmação de que aquele momento havia realmente exisitido.<br>- Vi – o lorieno sorriu – E acho que descobri por que vocês andam tão estranhos – ele disse, mas voltou a arrumar a mochila, sem falar mais nada.  
>- Como assim? – perguntou Sam, se virando para ele.<br>- Estou indo jantar, é melhor vir também, você toma banho depois – John disse, como se não tivesse ouvido o que o menor falou.  
>Os dois passaram no quarto de Seis e bateram na porta. Sam ainda estava tão atordoado por causa do beijo que nem ligava de John ter ignorado sua pergunta.<br>- Seis, você vem jantar? – perguntou John, sem abrir a porta.  
>- Já vou, podem ir indo, apareço lá daqui a pouco – ela disse, e os garotos foram até o restaurante da pousada.<br>Seis estava no quarto, as costas pressionadas contra a porta, o buquê quase esmagado contra seu peito, as mãos cruzadas sobre ele como se não quisesse soltá-lo. O que era aquela sensação? Ela nunca havia sentido aquilo antes, em nenhuma ocasião, e estava preocupada. E por que raios ela havia beijado Sam? Ela ainda devia estar muito abalada com a história dos mogadorianos para fazer aquilo. Essa foi a conclusão a qual ela chegou e se agarrou a ela fortemente. Olhou para as flores mais uma vez e as largou em cima da cama de casal, indo até o espelho e ajeitando o cabelo. Então saiu do quarto, indo encontrar os garotos para o jantar.  
>O jantar era simples mas apetitoso, e tudo tinha um gosto muito bom. Um spaguetti à bolonhesa com queijo e manjericão, ou um strogonoff de frango com champignon. Como não era um hotel, a diversidade de pratos não era grande, mas os dois tinham um cheiro que abria o apetite, e o sabor era igualmente agradável. Os dois garotos comiam o strogonoff enquanto Seis comia a macarronada, e apesar da fome, ela mal conseguia tocar na comida. As vezes dava um gole na Schweppes que estava bebendo. John e Sam terminaram seus pratos e as Coca-Colas e ficaram conversando enquanto esperavam Seis terminar de comer. Ela mal falava e apenas olhava de vez em quando para os dois, e seus olhos sempre tentavam se fixar em Sam, mas ela olhava imediatamente para outra direção.<br>Ela percebeu que a garota na recepção olhava indiscretamente para John durante todo o jantar, e sabia que ele teria que notar aquilo. Mas, ela pensou, na verdade, não seria melhor se ele não notasse? Ela poderia assediar o lorieno o quanto quisesse, mas ele só tinha olhos para Sarah. Se ela tentasse alguma gracinha com ele, definitavamente ele poderia se livrar dela sem problemas, então, por que não deixar as coisas como estavam?  
>Ela terminou de comer e John chamou a garçonete, uma mulher ruiva nos seus quase 40 anos, simpática olhando para os três com aquele ar de mãe.<br>- Eu vou querer a sobremesa – ele disse, ancioso para provar o tal bolo Floresta-Negra. Ele sempre tinha ouvido falar, mas nunca havia provado, e agora que estava ali, no cardápio da pousada, não perderia a oportunidade.  
>- Eu também vou querer – disse Sam, percebendo o quanto estava faminto. Como havia acordado tarde, ele perdeu o café-da-manhã da pousada e estava desde o dia anterior sem comer.<br>- E você? – a mulher olhou para Seis, sorridente.  
>A garota olhou para ela, prestes a dizer que não queria, quando John falou:<br>- Ela também quer – e acrescentou para Seis, quando ela olhou para ele – Você precisa comer.  
>Resignada, ela olhou dele para a garçonete e se deu por vencida.<br>- Mas um pedaço pequeno – disse, e a garçonete anotou tudo, saindo.  
>A sobremesa logo chegou, e Seis ficou aliviada de ter acrescentado que queria um pedaço pequeno, pois as fatias de John e Sam eram gigantescas – nunca ela conseguiria comer aquilo. Apesar disso, os dois garotos ainda conseguiram comer suas fatias mais rápido do que ela, e novamente ficaram conversando enquanto Seis terminava a refeição.<br>Eles se levantaram, ajeitando as caderias, e John esticou os braços, se expreguiçando.  
>- O que vamos fazer? – ele disse, olhando para o relógio que ficava na parede do restaurante – Ainda está cedo, eu acho que vi um fliperama aqui, acreditam?<br>Sam olhou para ele com os olhos brilhando, mas Seis não parecia tão entusiasmada. Mas ela concordou e foi com eles, porque não aguentava mais ficar naquele quarto. Foram andando devagar, observando a cidade, as construções típicas do interior, as casas pequenas com jardins grandes e pelo menos uma árvore; canteiros de flores surgiam em todo o lugar, e a maioria tinha uma casinha de cachorro onde um animal repousava.  
>- A noite está bem mais fresca, né? – disse o garde, tentando quebrar o silêncio, mas os outros dois apenas murmuraram um "sim" e continuaram quietos. Ele olhou para Sam, a sua direita, e Seis, a sua esquerda, e, sorrindo, começou a encenar:<br>- Vocês dois estão me deixando maluco com esse jeito autista sociopata! Vou indo na frente, os doidos que se entendam! – ele disse, e começou a andar mais depressa, parecendo furioso, até sumir de vista.  
>O garoto menor e a garota loriena ficaram olhando para ele até não conseguirem mais vê-lo, e Seis suspirou.<br>- Garoto revoltado – ela disse.  
>John sorria e estava fazendo uma curva em uma esquina, voltando em direção a pousada.<br>- Então... – disse Sam, se dando conta de que agora estava sozinho com a loriena. Não tinha idéia do que falar e aquele silêncio o estava enlouquecendo – Você... Nunca quis ter um nome?  
>Seis parou, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele, os olhos um tanto arregalados. Ele se arrependeu do que disse no mesmo instante.<br>- Desculpe, não quero falar sobre isso se vai te magoar – ele disse – Mas é que eu chamo o John por esse nome, e apesar de não ser o nome verdadeiro dele... Bom, para nós é.  
>- Eu tenho um nome – ela disse, com raiva, e voltou a andar, esbarrando em Sam propositalmente quando passou por ele.<br>- Então qual é? Estou cansado de te chamar de Seis. É estranho.  
>- Isso não é da sua conta – ela se virou para ele – E de qualquer maneira, é um nome lorieno que você não conseguiria nem pronunciar. O Quatro também tem um, seja qual for – ela voltou a andar, apressando o passo. Sam correu até ficar novamente ao lado dela.<br>- Me desculpe, não quis falar para te aborrecer – ele disse – Mas é que eu acho que te chamar de Seis faz parecer que somos estranhos.  
>- E você seria o que meu? – ela disse, sem olhar para ele, apenas continuando a andar.<br>- Amigo? – ele disse, tentando olhar nos olhos dela. Seis não respondeu, apenas olhou para o alto e apontou para algum ponto na imensidão do céu.  
>- Lorien fica ali – ela disse, sem tirar os olhos daquele ponto, mesmo quando uma nuvem passou e o encobriu – A milhares, não, milhões de anos-luz da Terra. Você acha que pessoas de mundos tão diferentes podem ser amigos?<br>- John é meu amigo – ele retrucou.  
>- O que eu considero um erro – ela disse, e ao ver que ele baixou a cabeça, acrescentou – Não é nada pessoal, Sam. Mas quando nós formos para Lorien, não vamos levar vocês. Nossa ligação com a Terra será apenas nossas lembranças. John terá que deixar Sarah, e ele sabe disso. Ou, eu espero que saiba. Não faz bem nos aproximarmos das pessoas daqui – ela disse, chutando uma pedra no caminho – Mesmo que nós desejemos isso.<br>Ele olhou para ela, e por um breve instante seus olhares se cruzaram.  
>- Seus olhos são bonitos.<br>- O que? – ela perguntou.  
>- Seus olhos – ele disse – Você anda pra cima e pra baixo com aqueles óculos escuros, agora eu consigo ver como seus olhos são bonitos.<br>- Você só fala besteira, Sam Goode – ela disse, tentando não parecer envergonhada.  
>- Elogios são besteira? – ele falou – Eu não acho.<br>Ela não respondeu e o silêncio ia se instalar novamente, mas Sam falou:  
>- Então, gostou das flores, né? Não pensei que fosse o tipo de garota que gostasse de flores.<br>- E que tipo de garota acha que eu sou? – ela perguntou, parecendo ofendida.  
>- Não quis te ofender.<br>- Eu sei – ela suspirou – Por que comprou as flores então, se achava que eu não ia gostar.  
>Ele balançou a cabeça.<br>- Tenho que confessar, não sei. Achei que valia a pena tentar.  
>- E arriscar levar um murro na cara se eu não gostasse? – ela riu.<br>- Acho que ver seu sorriso valia isso – ele disse, olhando para ela, e Seis corou, virando o rosto para o outro lado.  
>- Sorte sua que eu sou uma loriena. Em Lorien, só nos apaixonamos uma vez, e é para toda a vida, então acho que o romantismo corre em nossas veias, não tem como fugir.<br>Sam sorriu, passando na frente da Garde e ficando face-a-face com ela.  
>- E quem falou que as flores tinham intenções românticas?<br>Seis esbarrou nele, pois estava olhando para o lado, e quando olhou para o garoto, seu olhar ficou preso no dele. Ela estava vermelha e podia ver que ele também.  
>- Eu sei que não foi com essa intenção que você me deu as flores – ela murmurou, desviando o olhar – Se não teria escolhidos rosas, algo assim, acho que nem você seria tão burro...<br>Ela se calou por que algo tocou seus lábios. O rosto de Sam estava próximo do dela e suas bocas se encostavam; os olhos do garoto estavam fechados e ela podia sentir sua respiração quente em seu rosto. A boca da loriena se mexeu, se abrindo, pegando o lábio inferior de Sam com os seus, e ele cobriu a boca dela com a sua, puxando-a para mais perto.  
>Ela o empurrou, de leve, e Sam se afastou, piscando, chocado. Seis se encontrava no mesmo estado, pasma, com a boca aberta e os olhos parecendo saltar de seu rosto. O garoto cobriu a cabeça com os braços e fechou os olhos, se inclinando levemente para trás.<br>- Pode me bater! – ele disse – Só seja rápida, por favor! – Seis permaneceu parada, ainda em choque. Ela cerrou os punhos e abaixou a cabeça.  
>- Você só faz besteira, Sam Goode! – ela gritou, dando meia volta e correndo para longe dele.<p>

Seis corria alucinada pela cidade, tão rápido quanto sua velocidade de Loriena permitia. A paisagem passava como borrões por ela, e seus olhos começavam a ficar marejados de lágrimas que ela não deixava cair. Esbarrou em alguma coisa e quase atirou um rapaz do outro lado da rua, enquanto ela própria caia sentada na calçada.  
>- Alguém anotou a placa? – perguntou John, se levantando e tirando a poeria do roupa, rindo.<br>Seis se levantou em um pulo e foi até ele, levantou a mão e fez como se fosse dar um tapa no garoto, mas respirou fundo, enfiou um dedo no rosto dele, em sinal de aviso, e, arfando, disse:  
>- Eu falei que não deviamos ter trazido ele! – ela disse, tentando gritar, mas estava quase sem ar. Seis se virou e voltou a correr, em direção a pousada, só reduzindo a velocidade quando viu a construção. Passou velozmente pela porta de entrada, as escadas e o corredor, batendo a porta de seu quarto e trancando-a.<br>John vinha logo atrás, e bateu na porta, preocupado.  
>- Ei, Seis, o que houve? – ele disse. Ela não respondeu, e ele perguntou de novo. Nada – Se não quer falar... Mas o Sam está bem? Não é nenhuma situação perigosa da qual eu deva tomar conhecimento, é?<br>A porta se abriu só o suficiente para que a loriena pudessa olhar para John através dela, e a garota disse áspera:  
>- Pergunte ao seu amigo se ele está bem – ela disse, e bateu a porta na cara do Garde.<br>- Por Pittacus Lore, o que fiz deixando esses dois sozinhos? – ele foi andando, mas quando passou da porta de entrada da pousada, uma mão segurou seu ombro. Ele já estava pronto para lutar, mas era uma mão leve demais, macia demais, não poderia ser de um inimigo.  
>- Ei, meu turno acabou – disse uma voz feminina atrás dele – O que acha de eu te mostrar a cidade?<br>John se virou e viu a garota da recepção olhando para ele, sorridente, devorando-o com os olhos. O flerte dela era tão absolutamente descarado que imediatamente ele pensou em como não havia percebido aquilo.  
>- Tenho namorada – ele respondeu simplesmente, pronto para voltar a tarefa de ir atrás de Sam, mas a menina segurou seu braço.<br>- Não estou vendo ela aqui agora – ela disse.  
>John se virou, segurou o braço dela, apertando com o mínimo de força possível, e olhou sério para a garota, que deixou escapar um gritinho de surpresa.<br>- Não estou interessado em você – ele disse – É melhor me deixar em paz, estou avisando.  
>Ele deu as costas para ela e saiu andando, pelo mesmo caminha que havia percorrido apenas alguns minutos atrás. A menina segurava o braço, com raiva. Ela entrou novamente na pousada, sabendo que não deixaria aquilo terminar por ali.<p>

- Ei, Sam! – disse John, quando alcançou o amigo – Ah, por Lorien, sua cara diz que sua síndrome piorou! Que cara de idiota é essa?  
>Sam estava sentado na calçada, na frente de uma loja, ainda revendo aquele beijo em sua mente, sentindo o lábio de Seis nos seus. John se sentou ao lado dele a balançou o amigo pelos ombros. O menor voltou a realidade e olhou para o lorieno, ainda meio atordoado.<br>- Foi ótimo – ele disse – Foi... Foi tão bom! Meu deus, foi maravilhoso!  
>- Sam, dá pra parar e me dizer o que houve? – John disse, mas já tinha uma boa idéia do que havia acontecido.<br>- John, você não sabe como foi incrível! – disse Sam – Não foi nem parecido com a Emily, nem de longe, e eu não sei por que eu a beijei mas... – o rosto do garoto passou de extrema alegria para uma expressão de quando a ficha de alguma coisa cai – Eu beijei a Seis – ele falou, e a voz quase não saiu – Ah, cara, eu beijei a Seis! – ele olhou para John e se levantou – Eu beijei a Seis, caramba, a Seis!  
>John sorriu, se levantando também.<br>- Isso ai, garanhão – ele brincou, botando a mão no ombro de Sam, felicitando-o.  
>- Não cara, não entende? Foi a Seis! Eu to morto, foi bom te conhecer. Diga pra Sarah que ela é uma ótima pessoa e que eu perdoo o Mark, ele é uma pessoa legal afinal de contas...<br>- Ei, Sam, calma, respira cara – disse John – A Seis se trancou no quarto dela, no mínimo você ainda tem alguns minutos de vida.  
>- Valeu, você é muito motivador.<br>John riu.  
>- Escuta, primeiro, parabéns – ele disse, sorrindo para o amigo – E segundo, é hora de falar sério. Cara, agora o papo é sério, olha nos meus olhos.<br>Sam obedeceu, encarando John.  
>- O que você sente pela Seis, de verdade? – ele disse – E pense bem antes de responder.<br>O garoto menor abriu a boca, fechou e tornou a abrir, mas não encontrou nada para dizer. Ele não tinha uma resposta, pois não sabia o que sentia pela loriena.  
>- Não sei – ele admitiu.<br>- Sam, os lorienos só amam de verdade uma vez na vida – disse John – Se a Seis começar a gostar de você, é para sempre. Você me tem como exemplo, é só ver como eu fico só de falar na Sarah. Se você não tem certeza do que sente por ela, não faça nada precipitado, porque se ela se apaixonar por você e você não se apaixonar por ela, você vai quebrar o coração da Seis de um jeito que não tem reparos.  
>O menor ouviu tudo com atenção, nervoso, quase tremendo. Era muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.<br>- Eu vou te ajudar a descobrir o que sente por ela. Como é quando vocês estão juntos?  
>- Eu... Eu fico sem graça, não consigo olhar para ela direito, sabe, eu fico nervoso e respiro mais depressa, e alguma coisa toma conta de mim, não sei o que é, uma sensação que não me deixa tirar os olhos dela nem me afastar – John sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do amigo.<br>- É um bom começo – ele disse – Mas ainda pode ser só uma paixão passageira. Vamos com calma, tá legal? Além do mais, há o perigo de você se apaixonar por ela e ela não corresponder. Apesar de você poder amar de novo, não é legal não ser correspondido – Sam assentiu, ainda respirando depressa.  
>- E o que vamos fazer? – ele perguntou.<br>- O que você vai fazer – disse John – Seis está no quarto dela. Você vai até lá. E olhe lá o que vão fazer, hein? – ele disse, dessa vez rindo, e o outro soube que o assunto sério tinha acabado ali. O Garde deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo – Vai lá cara.  
>Eles voltaram até a pousada, John foi para o seu quarto, deixando Sam parado na frente da porta do quarto de Seis. O garoto engoliu em seco, respirou fundo e bateu na porta do quarto da loriena. Não houve resposta, ele bateu novamente, sem sucesso.<br>- Seis, está ai? É o Sam.  
>Nada. Ele trocou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, preocupado. Foi até o quarto ao lado e entrou.<br>- John, ela não está respondendo.  
>- Dê um tempo para ela, então – ele disse – Não tenha pressa, se não pode estragar tudo.<br>- Não, cara, você não tá entendo – ele disse – Está um silêncio total no quarto dela, não ouço abssolutamente nada.  
>John se levantou da cama, desviando os olhos da pequena televisão que estava em cima de um móvel escuro, olhando para o amigo. Não precisaram trocar palavras para saberem o que o outro estava pensando. Eles sairam do quarto e foram até a porta do quarto da garota.<br>- Seis, é o John – ele disse, batendo na porta. Não houve resposta. Ele girou a maçaneta, e como ele de fato já sabia, a porta estava trancada – Seis, estamos entrando – se concentrando na fechadura, eu ouviu o "clack" e girou a maçanete novamente. O quarto estava escuro, e uma brisa gelada os atingiu. Era um vento clássico de chuva, aquele que carrega consigo o cheiro inconfundível que antecede os temporais. Os dois foram até a janela aberta, e viram um cobertor amarrado na cama, que havia sido arrastada até perto da parede, pendendo para fora.  
>O céu estava negro, sem nuvens, sem nada, como se fosse uma terrível capa preta sobre a cidade. O vento estava parando conforme o céu ia escurecendo, e tudo pareceu, aos poucos, ficar no mais completo silêncio.<br>Um pressentimento horrível atingiu John, e ele viu em sua mente rostos hediondos rindo, ouviu palavras em uma lingua que ele não entendia, mas já havia ouvido. A lingua de Mogadore. O idioma falado pelos mogadorianos.  
>- Estamos com problemas – ele disse para Sam, correndo para fora do quarto – Pegue a mochila de Seis, eu vou pegar a minha e também a sua mala. Vá até a caminhonete e me espere. Os mogadorianos estão aqui.<br>Sam pegou a mochila de Seis e correu para a caminhonete de seu pai, jogando a mochila na caçamba, abrindo a porta do motorista e pulando para dentro. A qualquer momento John deveria aparecer.  
>O lorieno já estava na recepção da pousada quando sentiu alguém o puxando pela gola da camisa. Se virou e usou sua mochila para acertar em cheio o corpo do inimigo. Acertou as costelas, mas não de um mogadoriano, e sim da garota que havia flertado com ele mais cedo.<br>- Ai! – ela gritou – Ótimo, agora são duas marcas vermelhas! – ela disse, mostrando o braço para ele – Está vendo isso aqui? Foi você que fez, naquela hora que apertou meu braço. Agora, vou ser direta e clara, garoto, ou você fica comigo e faz o que eu quiser ou eu vou agora mesmo na delegacia e te acuso de me agredir...  
>- Não tenho tempo para isso! – ele disse, fuzilando-a com o olhar – Faça o que quiser, estou indo embora da cidade agora, que se dane.<br>- Você não vai a lugar nenhum – ela disse – Tá vendo aquele cara ali, sentado no restaurante, com sobretudo preto? Ele parece bem perigoso, não é? Ele estava perguntando por você e eu disse que você saiu, por que achei que ele não podia querer coisa boa. Mas eu posso gritar agora e ele vai te ver...  
>John saiu correndo, desesperado, antes que a menina terminasse de falar. Ela começou a gritar atrás dele, e ele podia ver, mesmo sem olhar, o mogadoriano se levantando da mesa, indo até ela a empurrando enquanto corria na direção do lorieno. Deveria ser apenas um mensageiro, por que a figura não parecia ser tão grande quanto um soldado.<br>Sam já o esperava na frente da pousada, o carro ligado, a porta do carona aberta. Ele arremessou as malas na caçamba do carro e pulou para dentro, fechando a porta com força.  
>- Pé na tábua, Sam! – ele gritou, e o garoto pisou fundo no acelerador. Eles podiam ver o vulto se aproximando pelo retrovisor.<br>- Eles já nos encontraram – disse John, nervoso – Foi muito rápido dessa vez!  
>- Temos que achar Seis – disse Sam. A garota loriena era a única coisa em sua mente. John sabia que a essa altura não tinha mais nada a perder, então abriu o vidro, colocou a cabeça para fora e começou a gritar:<br>- Seis! Seis, mogadorianos! Por Lorien, apareça! – ele gritava, o mais alto que podia. No meio do silêncio artificial criado pelos mogadorianos, os gritos pareciam ecoar por toda a cidade.  
>Eles ouviram um grito de gelar o coração vir da pousada, que no instante seguinte estalou e começou a ruir.<br>- Todo mundo que estava lá... – disse John, olhando para trás, para a construnção que ia desmoronando e da qual eles se afastavam cada vez mais.  
>- John, a culpa não é nossa – falou Sam, definitavamente nada seguro de suas palavras – Temos que focar em encontrar sair da cidade e encontrar Seis... Não necessariamente nessa ordem. O que já aconteceu, não pode ser mudado e... – ele se calou, e quando John olhou para o amigo, uma lágrima escorria sobre o seu rosto.<br>- Você está certo – disse John – O que está feito está feito, temos que encontrar Seis e seguir em frente.  
>As sombras pareciam mais densas alguns metros a frente deles, e conforme se aproximavam viram dois vultos enormes bloquando a estrada, segunrando cada um uma enorme lâmina brilhante.<br>- Não desacelere – disse o Garde, estendendo o braço para a frente e se concentrando, fazendo um soldado mogadoriano voar para o alto, uns cinco metros acima do chão, dez, vinte... John não conseguiu mais aguentar e o soltou. O alien aterrissou no chão e imediatamente se transformou em uma nuvem de pó cinza escuro. O outro soldado, que assistia a tudo estupefato, foi pego de surpresa quando a lâmina do outro levantou sozinha do chão – na verdade, era a telecinese de John – e atravessou seu peito, fazendo-o virar pó antes que pudesse entender o que havia acontecido.  
>O lorieno loiro se encostou no bando, respirando ofegante, em busca de ar. Ele estava suando e seu braço direito tremia um pouco.<br>- Tudo bem? – perguntou Sam, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.  
>- Tudo – disse John, de olhos fechados.<br>Algo caiu na caçamba da caminhonete, e os dois olharam pelo retrovisor, prontos para ver um vulto enorme sobre eles, mas não havia nada ali. Um segundo depois havia. Seis havia se tornado visível logo depois de aterrissar no carro, e fazia sinal para continuarem e aumentarem a velocidade.  
>- A saída a leste é a menos vigiada! – ela disse.<br>- Mas foi por lá que viemos – disse John, e olhando-a nos olhos através do retrovisor, entendeu – E é por lá que os mogadorianos restantes devem vir.  
>Ela concordou e Sam virou em direção a saida oeste da cidade, aumentando a velocidade. Seis examinava um machucado no cotovelo, que havia feito ao aterrisar na caminhonete, batendo na sua moto, que estava ali justamente para se precaver, caso uma situação como aquela acontecesse. Se não houvesse tempo dela pegar a moto, ela estaria na caminhonete.<br>Seis abriu a parte de trás da caçamba, colocou a moto de pé, de frente para a abertura, e subiu nela.  
>- O que ela está fazendo? – perguntou Sam.<br>- Ela vai sair – disse John, quando Seis acelerou e pulou com a moto para fora do carro. Ela fez uma curva fechada e ficou ao lado deles, na janela de John. Ela não conseguia olhar para Sam.  
>- Vou distraí-los enquanto vocês chegam na saida!<br>- Não mesmo! – Sam gritou, socando o volatente, olhando para ela, furioso. Ela se assustou com o olhar dele, mas recuperou o foco.  
>- Seis, vamos precisar de toda a ajuda possível e impossível quando chegarmos na saída da cidade! – disse John.<br>- E eu vou estar lá para ajudar vocês – ela sorriu – Só vou atrapalhar eles um pouquinho para que vocês possam chegar até lá – ela acelerou, olhando para Sam. John já conhecia aquele olhar. Foi exatamente o mesmo que tomou conta de seu rosto quando estava saindo da sala de economia doméstica, quando pensou estar vendo Sarah pela última vez.  
>Seis acelerou e ficou invisível, fazendo a moto desaparecer junto de si mesma. Um soldado mogadoriano surgiu na rua, mas foi arremessado para longe quando a moto invisível colidiu contra ele, fazendo-o cair no asfalto vários metros a frente, se transformando em pó.<br>- Vamos seguí-la – disse Sam, tentando avisatar a moto da loriena.  
>- Não – falou John – Não vai adiantar. Ela não ficou invisível só para pegar o inimigo de surpresa, sabia?<br>Sam olhou para ele, seus olhos estampavam fúria, surpresa e uma tristeza profunda.  
>- Sam Goode, acho bom você ter se apaixonado por aquela loriena, porque ela se apaixonou por você.<br>Sam escancarou a boca, seus olhos transbordaram felicidade e ele botou a cabeça para fora da janela, gritando:  
>- Ela gosta de mim! Ela gosta de mim!<br>Seis, já bem na frente dos dois, sorriu ao ouvir os gritos de Sam. Depois, balançou a cabeça, se concentrando no que devia fazer.  
>Sam e John continuaram seguindo pelas ruas, e quase sempre que mogadoriano aparecia na frente deles, era atacado pela moto invisível evaporava. O barulho da moto de Seis era abafado pelo carro de Sam e isso fazia com que ela passasse totalmente despercebida. Quando ele se aproximaram da saída da cidade, havia uma barricada feita de destroços de carros e casas bloqueando a estrada, e vários soldado mogadorianos vigiando.<br>Seis foi se aproximando, se distanciando do carro, que não podia ser visto pelos mogadorinos ainda. Estes, por sua vez, se preparam para lutar, ouvindo o som de motor. Mas não viram nada, e alguns ficaram confusos, enquanto outros pacientemente esperavam. Seis ficou visível quando estava bem perto da barricada e usou a telecinese – legado que possuia, mas que não dominava muito bem – para saltar com a moto sobre a barreira. Os mogadorianos atiraram, pegos de surpresa, e a maioria dos tiros passou longe ou atingiu outros mogadorianos. Suas adagas atingiram os de sua própria espécie, e nenhum de seus ataque chegou a atingir a loriena.  
>Todos atravessaram a barricada e começaram a perseguir a garota, enquanto poucos haviam ficado para ver o carro se aproximar. Assim que viu os três mogadorianos que haviam restado para vigiar, sendo um deles um mensageiro, eliminou-os e abriu um buraco na barreira, com a telecinese, e eles passaram facilmente. Podiam ver os mogadorianos que perseguiam Seis, agora mais facilmente, pois haviam saido do campo negro instalado pelos inimigos na cidade. Enquanto a própria loriena atropelava alguns e Sam outros, John ia se livrando dos mais distantes com sua telecinese. Estava quase esgotado, mas continuou fazer isso até não haver mais nenhum mogadoriano a vista.<br>Seis reduziu a velocidade, deixando que eles a alcançassem, e ficou lado-a-lado com o carro.  
>- Ótimo trabalho, os dois – ela disse, sorrindo, também exausta.<br>- Olha aqui você! – falou Sam, se inclinando sobre John para falar com Seis, enquanto dirigia com uma única mão – Nunca mais ouse fazer isso de novo, entendeu?  
>Seis olhou para ele, surpresa. Desde quando Sam era assim? Mas ela sorriu, pois adorou vê-lo daquele jeito, tão preocupado com ela.<br>- Vou tentar – ela disse, rindo.  
>- Tentar! – ele disse – Eu te amo, porra!<br>Os dois se encararam, calados, Sam nervoso para ver a reação de Seis. A garota sorriu e mandou um beijo para ele.  
>- Eu também te amo, idiota – ela disse, acelerando a moto e passando na frente deles novamente.<br>John sorriu para Sam, que sorria como um idiota, tamanha era a sua felicidade.  
>- Agora poderia olhar para a estrada antes que mate a gente, pegador? – ele disse, e o menor voltou sua atenção para a frente – o que não foi difícil, pois era onde Seis estava agora.<br>Amanheceu, e eles continuaram sem desacelerar até perto do meio dia, quando Sam já estava caindo de sono. Ele trocou de lugar com John, que começou a dirigir, se esforçando para acompanhar o ritmo de Seis. Anoiteceu, e eles ainda estavam na estrada. Não podiam arriscar, os mogadorianos deviam estar seguindo-os naquele momento.  
>John acordou Sam e ele trocaram de lugar outra vez, enquanto Seis colocava sua moto na caminhonete e deitava ali mesmo para dormir. Na manhã do dia seguinte, John foi dormir na caçamba da caminhote, e Seis assumiu o controle do carro. Ela dirigiu até a noite daquele dia, quando cutucou Sam para que ele acordasse e assumisse seu turno.<br>- Acorde – ela disse, tentando parecer delicada. O garoto piscou os olhos e acordou, olhando para ela. Ela parou o carro para descer, mas ele pegou a mão da loriena e a puxou para si, encostando seus lábios nos dela. O beijou a pegou de surpresa, e ela correspondeu, uma das mãos no rosto de Sam, a outra em seu cabelo. Ela sentiu a lingua dele entrar em sua boca, encontrar a sua e explorar todo aquele território desconhecido. Ela se afastou, apenas o suficiente para olhar para ele.  
>- Onde está o Sam que eu conhecia?<br>- Teve um infarto quando você pulou do carro naquela noite – ele disse, sorrindo e voltando a beijá-la. Ela se afastou novamente, se separando dele.  
>- Você é o nerd que beija melhor nesse mundo, Sam Goode.<br>- E você é a garota que melhor beija nesse e em outros mundos – ele falou, tentando beijá-la novamente, mas ela não deixou.  
>- Temos que continuar andando – ela disse – Não podemos nos dar ao luxo dos mogadorianos nos alcançarem. E não me olhe com esses olhos de cachorro sem dono, por favor! – ela disse, dando um tapa no ombro dele. Eles trocaram de lugares e Sam começou a dirigir.<br>Ficaram nesse revezamento por algum tempo, parando somente para comer e para aliviar suas necessidades básicas, dormindo no carro. Tinham perdido a noção de quanto tempo havia se passado desde aquela fuga de Middle Town.  
>Em um momento em que John dirigia e Seis estava sentada ao lado dele, enquanto Sam dormia na caçamba da caminhonete, o lorieno olhou para a Garde e adimitiu:<br>- Você estava certa sobre o seu sonho, os mogadorianos estavam mesmo se aproximando.  
>- Não John, você estava certo – ela disse – Eu finalmente consegui lembrar. Meu sonho me chocou, mas não tinha nada haver com os mogarianos – ela sorriu, olhando para Sam pelo retrovisor, e o Garde sabia que ela não ia revelar mais nada. Seis repassava as imagens daquele sonho em sua mente. Quando achava que um mogadoriano ia entrar pela porta de seu quarto, viu Sam parado ali. Ele ia até a ela e beijava, e ela retribuia, e por fim dos dois trocavam um "eu te amo", e ela acordava.<br>Sam, naquele momento, tinha o mesmo sonho que tinha tido milhares de vezes, mas agora conseguia ver o rosto da garota. Era Seis.  
>E assim eles seguiram, por não sabiam ao certo quantos dias, até que viram uma placa na estrada que dizia "Você está deixando os Estados Unidos" e, pouco depois, uma em que estava escrito "Bem-vindo ao Canadá". Nessa hora, John estava acordado, na caçamba, enquanto Seis dirigia e Sam dormia ao seu lado. Ela cutucou o garoto quando viu a placa, e fez sinal para que ele olhasse.<br>- Canadá, hã? – ele disse. Todos estavam surpresos, não faziam idéia da distância que haviam percorrido até aquele momento.  
>- Parece promissor, não acham? – disse John – Eu sempre gostei do Canadá.<br>Os dois concordaram, se perguntando o que esperava por eles naquele novo país.


End file.
